BGC: Ranma
by 5hadow Lady
Summary: Set a few years after the manga,an earthquake has devestated Tokyo leaving Ranma to believe everyone he cared for is dead. Now a mysterious email is threatening to shatter her new life.
1. Prelude

BGC: Ranma

Prelude

By CH33T4H GRL

Co written and edited by The Senshi of Valis

CH33T4H: Yo everyone, this is a Bubblegum Crisis and Ranma crossover/fusion type of deal. I know Ranma took place before BGC but guess what, the characters may not be mine but the story is so that means I can pretty much do whatever I want. (Laughs maniacally.)

PIROKO: So you are writing a story with characters made by Rumiko and AIC and using characters from Megatokyo created by Piro to do the editorial stuff.

LARGO: She's 3VIL I tell you…We need weapons…Lots of weapons before she can summon her zombie horde.

CH33T4H: Oh look, an AMD system that isn't being overclocked. Whatever shall I do?

LARGO: Where, where? (Runs off looking for said computer)

CH33T4H: Enjoy the show folks.

Priss stared out of the window of her immobile bus into the rain as she thought about what today was. It was the anniversary of the death of the last part of her old life, the death of her sometimes rival, sometimes friend turned boyfriend. He was the second person that she had ever been serious about and the only one who ever really showed her that he cared after they got together. The first person she was serious about was an arranged marriage and though she came to love them they never really showed that often that they cared about her. In fact, more often than naught she would be malleted for some perceived or imagined wrong that she never did in the first place.

Funny how things turn out though, all those years ago when she first met the person she was arranged to marry if someone told her that she would end up falling in love with a guy she would have beaten them to a pulp. Back then she was a very powerful martial artist, one of the best of her generation if not the best.

That wasn't all she was though, back then she had been a guy, a cocky, overconfident and sometimes egotistical jerk named Ranma Saotome. She had no problems admitting to herself what she was back then, she was obnoxious and didn't really blame people for rejecting her and turning her away.

Though she was a guy, she was also a girl half of the time thanks to a curse when she met her fiancé. Together they went on many wild adventures and saw so many crazy things that it would probably make good content for an anime or magna series. Several times during those adventures she was trapped in her girl form but had managed to undo the lock each time except for the last time. When Herb came to reclaim the unlocking kettle apparently he had given a samples of both the waters from the ladle and the kettle to Cologne in payment for her help in retrieving the kettle. She had used the waters to punish Mousse several times until he had gotten fed up with it and destroyed the entire stock except for one vial of the ladle's water. A few months after the failed wedding Ranma was surprised by Mousse and splashed with the one vial of locking ladle water that was left locking Ranma in her girl form.

To her surprise Ryouga had offered to go with Ranma secretly to China to get Herb to undo the lock and return her to normal. Ryouga's only condition was to stop off at Jusenkyo and ask the guide if any cures to Jusenkyo have been found so he could marry Akari. They planned to leave in the middle of the night leaving only a note about going on a short training journey and that they would be back in a month.

The trip to the Musk's territory was uneventful but very bad news awaited them when the finally talked to Prince Herb. In order to avoid another such accident the King had reluctantly destroyed both the kettle and ladle and that there was no way of reversing the lock now.

The trek to Jusenkyo after leaving the Musk Empire was made in mostly silence as Ranma walked in despair. She was going to be stuck as a girl for the rest of her life. How could she be a man among men while stuck as a girl? How was she going to give Akane the ring she had bought not long before Mousse sprung his little trap? How was she going to prove that she was still capable of carrying on the family's art? The answer to all of it was she couldn't…She was screwed and her life was over just because the little asshole Mousse couldn't get it through his thick head that Ranma wanted nothing to do with Shampoo.

After checking with the guide and finding out that there still wasn't any cure, not that it seemed Ryouga was really holding his breath for one they returned back to Japan to find Tokyo and much of the surrounding area for miles devastated from the largest earthquake ever recorded in history anywhere in the world.

There was no way for either of them to get a hold of anyone because of most lines being down so they had to travel as quickly as possible. The first stop for them since it was on the way and Ranma didn't want Ryouga to get lost was Akari's farm. The devastation there was indescribable and it was the first time Ranma had ever seen Ryouga cry. The entire farm was destroyed and they found Akari's dead body in the wreckage. They gave her a proper burial and headed for Nerima hoping that everyone was okay there. The closer they got though the worse the devastation grew until they reached the border to Nerima where police officers stopped them. It seemed Nerima was one of the hardest hit wards with only about a half dozen survivors who were on a list. Unfortunately, the officer told them that they had found all of the survivors and they all had their names on the list. None of the Tendos or Saotomes were on it which meant they were dead.

At first Ranma tried to kill herself, her depression becoming overpowering but each time she did Ryouga was there to stop her. After awhile the two had actually started getting closer and closer as they both came out of their depressive shells as they helped each other overcome their grief. Neither one knew how or when but they had fallen in love and stayed close to each other as the rebuilding slowly went under way.

After a time a company named Genom developed boomers which made the work so much easier and quicker but some people didn't like them. Some people was even worried about them malfunctioning but Ranma never thought much about it until one went rogue and attacked Ranma and Ryouga. They tried to fight it off but they couldn't hurt it much. Ryouga sacrificed himself and in a large explosion which knocked Ranma unconscious the boomer was destroyed but so was Ryouga. After that Ranma gave up the art. What good was it to her if it couldn't help save the last person in her life that she cared about? So she also gave up her name since she no longer believed she deserved even it. She changed her name to Priscilla S. Asagiri or Priss for short. She couldn't completely get rid of her name no matter how much she wanted to so the S. meant Saotome but she refused to tell anyone what it stood for. It was actually very easy to do this since a lot of records were destroyed in fires and the devastation surrounding the quake.

After not having anything left to live for Priss started turning to drugs and for a very short time they actually seemed to help her until she no longer could afford to pay for them. Her dealer wanted her to do things in exchange for more drugs, things she didn't want to do. He tried to force her but she was more than capable to still protect herself but she didn't have to. A motorcycle gang was riding through and their leader spotted what was going on and stopped it, beating the shit out of the dealer.

The next few months were difficult for Priss as the motorcycle gang's leader helped her overcome her addictions to the drugs and find other reasons to live. He said that Priss had the most beautiful voice that he had ever heard. Some of the other members of the gang knew how to play instruments so they taught her how to read the music and how to write it and how to play some of the instruments. The gang leader loved it as Priss slowly became a little happier and then a lot happier as the two grew closer together.

It wasn't meant to last though as the dealer murdered the gang leader in retaliation before the rest of the gang got him. After that the gang slowly split up and went their separate ways except for the few who had gotten closest to Priss. They formed a band and became regulars at Hot Legs where Priss and the Replicants became somewhat famous. The AD Police had ruled the murder an accident since the friends and family of the dealer was bigger in the community and had more pull. All of this had started Priss hating Genom and the AD Police for all the pain they had caused her.

The rogue boomers kept growing and the number of innocents injured in their attacks also grew. Priss tried to fight against one that she had found attacking some children in order to buy them time to escape. She didn't really expect to live through it but she was saved by a woman in some kind of hi-tech battle armor. It was Sylia Stingray and she offered Priss a way to fight against the boomers which Priss immediately accepted making her the second member of the Knight Sabers. In the following months two more recruits were also added to the group, Nene Romavova and Lina Yamazaki.

Now Priss had a whole new life and though she did love it she could never forget the past and all those who she loved and lost. Though she had been lost for a time she knew that she was stronger now, she was no longer the young, brash and egotistical jerk she once was as that foolish boy. She was much smarter now, much more mature adult woman who had responsibilities that she took seriously and no longer too afraid to admit if she liked someone. Life was too short for those childish games she once played with Akane and now regretted.

Shaking her head to clear it Priss checked to see if the rain had stopped and sighed in relief. It had finally stopped and the sun was actually coming out from behind the dark clouds. She needed to get going if she was going to make it early enough for rehearsal before tonight. Pulling on her jacket and grabbing her keys and helmet she started to leave when her computer beeped letting her know that she had a message. Looking at the subject line Priss's face paled, it said "I know who you are Ranma." With her hand shaking she reached out to open the e-mail.


	2. Homecoming

Chapter 1: Homecoming

"Priss, this isn't a good idea." Nene said.

Sighing Priss looked up at the girl, all three of them who had become her family. She loved them dearly but they didn't know the truth, what and who Priss really was. Priss was a lie, a lie that she should have never been stupid enough to try and pull off. Now someone demanded that she come back to the Tendo Dojo, or whatever was left of it in the Old Tokyo District of Nerima. A district that has never been repaired and was said to have nothing but lowlifes and thugs inhabiting it now. In short it was dangerous to go for most anyone alone from Neo Tokyo since the small populace of Old Nerima hated them for writing them off.

The letter had simply said, "I know who and what you are Priscilla Saotome Asagiri. If you want to keep your old life secret come to the Tendo Dojo within the next forty-eight hours." She didn't have much of a choice, she didn't want her family finding out what she once was…She didn't want Leon finding out either.

"I have to go, Nene so please stop it." Priss said crossing her arms and staring down at the girl sitting on the couch next to Sylia. Lina was leaning against the back of the couch sitting slightly on it.

"At least let us come with you." Lina urged though Priss just shook her head and started pacing again.

"I said no, it's my problem and I intend to deal with it." Priss said.

"Priss…Why exactly do you have to go back to Nerima for?" Sylia asked, "Please…tell us what's wrong."

"I can't…It's something I have to deal with…Something from a past I thought was long dead." Priss said. She knew she should have tried to go back to Nerima long ago but after being told everyone was dead she couldn't do it. It had always been one of her greatest shames…She was too weak to go look at how a place that was once called home had become so devastated.

"Priss…We are your friends." Sylia said.

"Your family." Nene said.

"There isn't anything you can't tell us." Lina said.

"I…Just stop it damn it! I can't talk about." Priss said grabbing her helmet and jacket and stalking out of the office of the Silky Doll. She wanted so much to just tell them but she knew that either they would think that she was either lying or a freak. She couldn't take either one…She couldn't take losing anymore people.

Getting on the bike she slipped on her helmet, started it and peeled out and took off down the street almost doubling the speed limit. Pulling up the maps in the holo display on her bike she quickly plotted the best way to Nerima. She wanted to talk to Leon first before she left and actually leave in the morning but after the ways things went with the other Knight Sabers she wasn't about to try and talk to Leon. By the time he found out that she left it would be too late.

It was a long ride while so many possibilities running through her head of who or what could have sent that e-mail and why they wanted to meet at the dojo. The dojo was probably just all ruins now and the only people she could think of that would be doing this was people who just wanted to extort money from her or…Someone from her past. Maybe Happosai or Taro. Taro probably survived what happened and the old goat could survive anything. The man was like a cockroach on steroids.

Dwelling on it wasn't going to help though, she would have to wait until she got to Nerima and find out. As she left Neo Tokyo and started to enter Old Tokyo Priss noticed so many homeless people and so much devastation which tugged at her heart. She hated seeing people like this which was why she donated almost all of the money she made from being a Knight Saber to them.

As she closed in on Nerima though she was surprised, it was nothing like Neo Tokyo but it wasn't like the devastation that she had passed earlier. There were many buildings old and worn and damage down in sections but it was clear that many places had signs of repair and lived in. It wasn't anything like most of the rest of Old Tokyo.

Slowing down to drive through the streets she noticed a few people who was out looking at her curiously but something was wrong. It took her a few moments to figure out what it was but she finally noticed the lack of lights except from candles or flashlights. It was like there wasn't any power anywhere. As she drove at the slower pace she noticed a few homes that looked like they may have power but why wouldn't the others?

Turning the corner she almost fell off of her bike when she noticed the dojo, it wasn't in as good a condition when she was there, in fact it looked kind of dilapidated but it was standing and seemed to be in good condition. Pulling up to the back entrance where the challenger's gate used to be caused an even bigger shock in her. It was replaced with a normal door with a sign that said "Health Clinic: After Hours Emergencies Please Ring Bell."

It was dark out and was actually getting kind of late so it was most likely past hours. There were some lights on in the compound though which made Priss worry. Did Doctor Tofu survive and move into the dojo and opened the clinic or could someone else have done it. She wasn't sure but she was praying to anyone who would listen for it to not be Doctor Tofu…She just couldn't believe that he would be threatening her like this.

"Are you okay miss?" a vaguely familiar voice asked from behind Priss as she climbed off of the bike.

"Wha…" Priss asked turning to see who was talking to her and almost fainted, there was Kasumi standing holding several shopping bags with what looked like mostly medical supplies and a little bit of food.

"I'm sorry, my name is Kasumi Tendo. My husband and myself run the clinic here." Kasumi said with a soft smile, "We know pretty much everyone around here…Are you new here?"

"Y-Yeah." Priss stammered in shock, shaking her head to clear it. Surely it wasn't Kasumi who sent it, she was never like that and Priss was sure she wasn't now. She was very happy though to see her still alive and a part of her was hoping that more of her family was still alive but wouldn't recognize her since she dyed her hair and did look a lot different unless…Was it one of her family threatening her? "I…I got an e-mail to meet someone here but…I don't know who. My name is Priss."

"Hmmm…I know that name…That's it, you are that singer that Tatewaki and Akane like to listen to but what are you doing all the way out here?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah…Like I said though someone wanted to meet me here." Priss said sadly, realizing that her hopes were true as in Akane was still alive. Her very first love who she long ago thought dead and had spent so long mourning over had actually survived. What could have happened if Priss searched more, would her life be any different? Priss realized that it most likely would be different than now but there were still no way Akane and her could have had anything with the curse permanently locked.

"I know my sister loves listening to your music but I hope she didn't ask you to come all the way here. We…We don't have much and couldn't offer you anything really. Most of the work we do here is free for the people around here." Kasumi sighed, her smile disappearing and a sad look taking its place.

"I…I thought there were hardly any survivors in Nerima." Priss said.

"There…There wasn't. Most here now are from surrounding districts that came here. My family is from here though…We were gone though when the quake hit since we went after someone we loved to help them…" Kasumi said, "I'm sorry but…I don't know if I want to go into much detail about it right now. It's getting late, why don't you come in and have some tea and stay here tonight. It's dangerous outside right now."

"I…Thank you, I would appreciate that." Priss said.

"Please use the side gate and push your bike inside the wall so no one will mess with it though. It should be unlocked and I'll meet you there in a few moments." Kasumi said.

"Okay, thank you." Priss said kicking the stand back up and pushing the bike to the gate and pushing it open. It took her a few more minutes to get inside before she sat the bike back up and closed the gate. The yard's layout didn't change much but the koi pond that was once there had long since dried out which saddened Priss even more.

"Who are you?" demanded a male voice breaking into her thought. Looking up she was surprised to see Tatewaki Kuno standing there wielding a real sword.

"Kasumi offered to let me stay the night." Priss said taking a step back.

"I must apologize then for my rudeness, my name is Tatewaki Kuno." Tatewaki said sheathing the sword on his side then looking closer at Priss. "Do I know you miss?"

"I…My name is…Call me Priss." Priss said.

"Oh…You are that singer my wife likes so much. I must admit that I'm not as big a fan as her but I do enjoy many of your songs." Tatewaki said.

"I see our guest of honor has finally arrived." An angry voice said from the house. Looking up Priss came face to face with a hateful looking Nabiki. "So how has your homecoming been so far?"


	3. Explanations

CH33T4H: Wow, my first flame.

FOAMY: Please let me answer it, please.

CH33T4H: Sure, here.

FOAMY: Sweet! Ok, this comes from the The Nameless Author and reads:

Ok first off. Ranma as a girl has RED hair. Priss from BGC has BROWN hair. Now

how in the hell does Ranma-chan go from RED hair to BROWN hair without dye?

Furthermore, Even if Ranma accepted that he would be a girl for the rest of his

life. He/she would not fall for a guy. Being that the curse only changes the

physical form not the mentality of the person.

NaAaAaAa…I want you read the following paragraph from chapter two very carefully.

"Y-Yeah." Priss stammered in shock, shaking her head to clear it. Surely it wasn't Kasumi who sent it, she was never like that and Priss was sure she wasn't now. She was very happy though to see her still alive and a part of her was hoping that more of her family was still alive but wouldn't recognize her since she **dyed** her hair and did look a lot different unless…Was it one of her family threatening her? "I…I got an e-mail to meet someone here but…I don't know who. My name is Priss."

Holy shit Batman, it does say she dyed her hair. Oh my god is the world ending? NO! We have another dumb bastard who either doesn't know how to read or he can't get his head out of his ass long enough to read the whole thing before passing judgment.

And who the hell are you to decide who someone will or will not fall in love with, it is a damn story! Before flaming anyone else I suggest you learn how to read damn it!

CH33T4H: Ahem, I thing that is enough Foamy.

FOAMY: Someone should poke you in the eye with a hot flame!

CH33T4H: Foamy.

FOAMY: I hope you choke on a fucking biscotti!

CH33T4H: Foamy, that's enough.

FOAMY: Dumb bastard.

CH33T4H: FOAMY!

FOAMY: What the hell do you want?

CH33T4H: That is enough, thank you though. And now that that is out of the way we can continue with our story.

Chapter 2: Explanations

"You know Priss?" Kasumi asked as she joined everyone in the yard.

"Of course I do, we are old friends after all." Nabiki said, her glare never leaving Priss which was making her and more nervous. She didn't want to have to have to fight anyone here but the way Nabiki was acting she may. And even if she did get out of there without trouble Priss was sure that Nabiki would reveal everything to the public and in turn the other Sabers and Leon. She was beginning to realize that she may never be able to return back home.

"That's wonderful." Kasumi said with a large smile while Tatewaki looked at them in confusion. "Come on inside and I'll make some tea for everyone to enjoy while I prepare our meal."

"I don't know, I'm not to sure it's a good idea that I stay for too long." Priss said sadly breaking away from Nabiki's death glare.

"Nonsense, we would love to have you and I'm sure that my wife would love to meet you when she gets back from work." Tatewaki said.

"Please, I wouldn't feel right if you left right now. It's the least I can do for you coming all this way and we can see about finding out who you wanted to meet." Kasumi said.

"Oh, that is an easy one Sis, I invited her. We have so much to talk about, her and me." Nabiki growled out.

"Nabiki, you better not be trying anything." Kasumi said flatly, a clear tone of anger in her voice which surprised Priss. She never remembered Kasumi sounding like that before.

"Relax sis, its nothing." Nabiki said, her anger seeming to drain.

"Then let's go inside and I can make us something to eat." Kasumi said.

"Is there a place that delivers?" Priss asked.

"Yes but we can't afford that." Nabiki said. Couldn't afford it? Tatewaki Kuno sounded like he was married to Akane and they couldn't afford a simple meal out?

"Don't sweat it, I'll buy since you are letting me stay the night." Priss said.

"We couldn't do that, you are a guest here." Tatewaki said. He was starting to actually freak Priss out a little, the more he talked the saner he seemed to act? There seemed to be more changes than what Priss first thought but then again who wouldn't change through a disaster like the great quake?

"I insist." Priss said.

"The only place close to here with generators is Ukyo's." Kasumi said, "She's rather expensive."

"Don't sweat it." Priss said.

"Thank you." Kasumi said before starting to go inside. Priss grabbed her small leather bag off of her bike that had a couple changes in clothes as well as her neural suit for her hard suit and followed close behind and got her first good look inside the house which tore at her heart even more. It was so bleak and didn't even have much furniture. The pain was peeling badly and was so faded it looked like its been years since its been painted. It also didn't seem as clean as it once was, like Kasumi had lost her touch.

"Your back." Tofu said coming into the room and sweeping Kasumi off her feet and spun her around before sitting her back on her feet and kissing her. After several minutes the two pulled apart with a blush when Tofu realized that Priss was there.

"I'm sorry." Tofu said scratching the back of his neck like Priss once did when she was younger when nervous.

"No big, it's really nice to see someone so much in love." Priss said with a smile. "Kasumi, if you will please order the food since you probably know where to call. And please don't skimp, I want to order plenty enough for everyone, even your sister for when she gets home."

"Are you sure?" Kasumi asked, "It'll probably cost about seventy dollars." (Yes I'm using dollars, I don't know much about Yen so sorry.)

"No big." Priss said reaching into her bag and pulled out some money and handed it to Kasumi. "Give her a tip too and you can keep the change."

"There's about five hundred dollars here." Kasumi said in surprise after counting it.

"Please, I insist." Priss said. It was all the money she actually had at the moment except for a fifty which she kept for her return trip home if she even could return home.

"Come on in and have a seat." Tatewaki said walking in to the table and sitting down. Priss followed as did Nabiki and sat down around the table as well.

"I'm sure you have some questions." Nabiki said as Kasumi brought the tea set in and sat it down in the middle of the table and sat down next to Tofu. She poured everyone a cup of tea and passed them out giving Priss a few moments to try and think of what to say.

"Why does it seem that only a few places around here have power?" Priss asked, really wanting to know why. Was there just not that many people living around here.

"The only power that is supplied around here goes directly to that Genom Research place where my family's mansion once was." Tatewaki said bitterly. "No one cares about out here so they can pretty much do what ever they want."

"The only places that have power are those lucky enough to have generators and even those are difficult to keep running at times." Tofu said.

"How did they even get your mansion?" Priss asked.

"It was after the quake, some of the buildings actually faired rather well during it. Mostly the older, more sturdy buildings like here, the high school and my home." Tatewaki explained.

"You don't have to explain anything to her, Tatewaki." Nabiki said.

"It's okay, I don't mind talking about it much anymore Nabiki but thank you." Tatewaki said with a warm smile to Nabiki, "All of us survived though because we wasn't even in Japan at the time, we all went to China following someone we all knew for different reasons. When we failed to find them and got back and found the devastation and seen how widespread it was it was impossible at the time to be able to track them. It was sort of a wake up call to me as my sister and father was unfortunate enough to have gone with us and she…They didn't make it."

"I'm sorry." Priss said, "You don't have to."

"Its okay, maybe if you find out everything that happened maybe others might find out to and come out here and do something." Tatewaki said, "I used most of my money to rebuild as much of Nerima as I could but before I could get much of it done though Genom came in and forcibly took my home and most of my fortune that was at the house since any money I had in the banks were lost."

"Hey guys." Ukyo said as she walked into the room carrying her takeout box and sat it down on the table. "How's everyone doing."

"We're doing good." Tofu said with a smile as Ukyo unloaded everything. Priss couldn't help but stare at her. She had changed so much since when they were younger and she didn't bother hiding her femininity anymore. She was very beautiful Priss had to admit.

"Do I know you sugar?" Ukyo asked looking at Priss strangely.

"She's Priss, the singer Akane like Tatewaki said.

"That's cool." Ukyo said.

"Here you go Ukyo." Kasumi said handing a bill to her, "Keep the change."

"B-B-But this is a hundred dollar bill!" Ukyo exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Would you like to stay?" Tofu asked.

"Sorry honey, I have to get back." Ukyo said quietly as she walked out of the room staring at the bill.

"Why was she acting like that?" Priss asked in confusion.

"Eating at her restaurant is actually very cheap, it's the delivery that is expensive since its kind of dangerous." Kasumi explained, "It's very hard around here, no one has much money."

"I'm sorry." Priss said hanging her head.

"It's okay, let's just enjoy this meal." Tatewaki said.


	4. Confrontations

FOAMY: It's time for another of Foamy's Fanmail…Wait a damn minute…This is yours!

CH33T4H: So, read it anyway.

FOAMY: And why the hell should I damn it?

CH33T4H: Because if you don't I'll lock you in a very small room with Pill-Ze for three days straight.

FOAMY: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NOOOOOOOOO!

CH33T4H: Are you going to read it then?

FOAMY: Fine…I'll read your mail you…

CH33T4H: You what?

FOAMY: You beautiful, gorgeous girl you.

CH33T4H: That's better.

FOAMY: (Grumbles) Okay, first piece of fan mail comes from several people asking if Priss/Ranma kept all of her skills? The answer to that one is yes she did all though they are not as strong as they once were since she no longer made the art her life. It did give her the edge over the other sabers and made her the best fighter among the group.

FOAMY: And the second one comes from Rubel asking about Ranma's eyes in this story and where in the series it is set in. CH33T4H didn't even take in account her eyes nor did she even know about the real Priss's eyes being like that and actually left them blue but she likes the idea of them being cybernetic. This is set near the middle of 2033 and before Crash though there will be a change in it. Nigel will be in this story as Dr. Raven's son.

FOAMY: Okay, that's it, I'm done. Thank you all for coming and have a good day. Signed your lord and master, Foamy.

CH33T4H: Thank you Foamy and thank you all for your reviews. )

Chapter 3: Confrontations

The food was just as delicious as Ranma remembered it being from Ukyo which made her miss the cook and friend all the more. Every single bite she slowly savored unlike the way she once ate but since there was no one trying to steal her food for years she had broken out of that old habit.

"So you like Ukyo's cooking?" Kasumi asked as Priss finished the last of her dish.

"It was…great." Priss said with a sad smile.

"If you want I can show you to the furo and where you will be staying tonight." Kasumi said.

"Actually I need to talk to her a few minutes alone." Nabiki said, anger in her voice.

"Nabiki, she is a guest in this house." Kasumi started before being interrupted by Priss.

"It's okay, we have a lot to talk about I guess." Priss said sadly getting up as Nabiki did.

"We will be in my room for a while." Nabiki said walking away. Priss hurriedly followed her quietly to the older girl's room where Nabiki locked the door and swirled on Priss.

"Damn it Ranma!" Nabiki growled, "Why the hell didn't you tell anybody who you were?" Do you even give a damn how worried and how hurt everyone has been over you!"

"Don't you think I hurt? When I came back…The whole damn town was devastated Nabiki! They told me all of you were dead!" Priss snapped, trying to keep from crying. She still didn't cry too often but she did cry unlike the way she used to be bottling up everything hurting herself in the process.

"You should have looked harder! If you didn't leave then Genom would never have came in here and took over!" Nabiki said, shaking a little though Priss wasn't sure if it was from anger or trying to keep from crying herself.

"Why the hell do you think I could have stopped them! I can't fight a boomer! Ryouga died fighting them!" Priss cried out with a strangled sob. "Do you have any idea of the hell that I've been through or do you still only care about yourself!"

"That isn't fair." Nabiki whispered with a very hurt look on her face, "I do care…I…I missed you to you know but if you didn't leave then they wouldn't…They have daddy Ranma and you are the only one strong enough to get him back."

"Soun? Who has him? What about my mom and dad?" Priss asked.

"I'm sorry, your parents are dead Ranma but…My dad is still alive, they are keeping at the research facility under Kuno's mansion. Please…You have to help him." Nabiki pleaded with tears running down her face. "Please!"

"I'm sorry Nabiki but…I know what they do to the test subjects…I doubt he's alive if they had him." Priss sighed sadly.

"You don't know that!" Nabiki snapped. "If you just go and check…Please…"

"Nabiki…You have to face facts…If they took Soun he is dead and its way too dangerous to mess around with them." Priss said.

"DAMN YOU!" Nabiki cried slapping Priss hard, "Have you no honor! After all we done for you, you won't help us when we need it? Fuck you Ranma, if you won't do it the whole world will find out just what kind of coward Priss really is!"

"Y-You can't be serious." Priss stammered while holding her cheek though more from shock than pain.

"I'll release the few videos I have of you changing to the press, Ranma. I'm sure they will pay a lot for them too." Nabiki sneered.

"You are the coward Nabiki, always trying to blackmail everyone to do all of your dirty work." Priss said tears falling, "Go ahead and tell everybody…I…I don't care…"

"Ranma…Please…" Nabiki said softly as Priss turned to the door and unlocked it storming out of the room leaving Nabiki to collapse to her knees crying.

"Is everything okay?" Kasumi asked with concern when Priss was gathering her stuff.

"Everything is just fine…As usual my like gets to go down the toilet again…I'm so sick of this…Every…Every damn time I find a little happiness…Every time…" Priss grumbled, more to herself than anything as she couldn't stop the tears. After getting everything Priss turned and stormed out of the house and to her bike throwing on her helmet and pushing it out of the gate sadly noting Kasumi following with a worried expression.

"Ranma…please…don't go." Kasumi sniffed shocking Priss.

"I'm sorry Tendo-san." Priss said as she got on the bike, started it and peeled out taking off down the road with no real destination. She couldn't face going back home, seeing the hate on her friend's faces, the people she considered family in the other Knight Sabers. She couldn't face Leon, the man she had grown to love even if he was in the AD Police. She lied to all of them and there was nothing she could do about it now.

She spotted a small bar that didn't seem to busy and skidded to a stop outside of it. She had the fifty to get home on but she no longer had a home to return to and it was only getting later. She removed her helmet and walked into the small building and walked up to the bar where only two others was sitting while a bald man wearing a suit was wiping glasses and a girl with long bluish black hair in a waitress uniform was giving one of the people at the bar a refill.

Priss sat down as far away from the other two as she could and waited for someone to come down. It didn't take long before the man came down and after seeing her face gave a sad smile before asking, "What can I get you?"

"What ever is the cheapest." Priss said. It had been a long time since she had gotten drunk or anything like that but at the moment she no longer cared. She had just lost everything that she had worked so had for and she was on the verge of giving up completely.

Sadly the man took a glass and filled it with ice then filled it with what smelled like cheap beer. Priss didn't care though how it tasted, only how easy it could get her drunk. Looking out of the corner of her eye she saw the waitress looking at her in confusion and sadness. The girl looked a little familiar but at the moment she didn't care. She tipped the glass back and completely drained the glass in a matter of seconds.

"Can I get you a refill?" the waitress asked softly coming down to Priss.

"Sure." Priss said rubbing her eyes, she didn't want to really cry in front of this stranger for some reason.

"Are you okay?" the waitress asked sadly after handing the glass back.

"That damned Tendo bitch is trying to blackmail me, my life is over and I want to just say screw it all and just go get high like the old days…" Priss said coming close to breaking down and realized that a part of her truly did but it wouldn't solve anything and neither would sitting here getting drunk. All of it would only betray the memory of Miles, the motorcycle gang's leader and the man who saved her from destroying herself completely.

"Nabiki!" the waitress hissed in anger, "How dare she try and hurt you. I am so sorry, Priss but whatever it is don't worry I'll take care of her."

"Who are you?" Priss asked looking up in shock into the hauntingly familiar eyes of the waitress. It couldn't be her though, not that Akane wasn't beautiful because she was. But this girl was beyond that, she was gorgeous and very graceful. In fact now that Priss was paying attention to the girl she could tell that every move was made with a gentle and smooth grace that Akane never had as a tomboy. A tomboy that Priss had once loved very much as Ranma.

"I'm sorry, my name is Akane Tendo." Akane said.

"Oh shit…" Priss said in shock dropping the glass.


	5. Reunions

Chapter 4: Reunions

Priss started to clean up the broken glass but Akane hurried over to sweep up the glass with a small handheld broom and dustpan then taking a rag and wiping the little bit of liquid from the melting ice and the few drops that Priss didn't drink.

"I'm really sorry." Priss said softly, turning to look anywhere except in those eyes. How could she have not recognized Akane for who it was? After all Akane was her first true love, a love that she had long ago mourned and put behind her though she never forgot it. Akane has always held a special place in her heart as did Ryouga, Miles and now Leon. Though she still cared deeply for Akane she was with Leon now and Akane was with Kuno, as weird as that sounded.

"Don't worry about it, it happens all of the time." Akane had said with a smile as she went back behind the bar and disposed of the garbage and washed her hands at a small sink. "So what did my sister do to you?"

"It…It doesn't matter." Priss sighed shaking her head. She didn't want to go into it, especially not with Akane. There were all ready too many people for her liking that seemed to know the truth and she wasn't about to add to it.

"It does too if its so bad that you are willing to go do something as disgusting as drugs to escape it." Akane said flatly while crossing her arms and staring angrily at Priss, "Don't you dare even think about doing something stupid like that, I will take care of my sister so don't worry."

"I…I'm sorry, I'm not going to do it…If I did, I would be dishonoring Miles's memory." Priss said rubbing her eyes. She missed him so much, she missed Ryouga so much and she missed Akane so much. She didn't want to sit her talking about any of it but…She couldn't help herself, she didn't want to run away.

"Miles?" Akane asked.

"He…He was the second guy I ever loved. It wasn't a really good time in my life." Priss sihed as she settled back down in her seat and rubbed her eyes again and studied a spot on the bar. "I had lost so much and…I just couldn't deal with it anymore. I got involved with some really bad people and some really bad things. It was Miles who saved me and gave me a reason to start living again. It was actually him who got me into singing."

"Wow, I…I didn't know Priss." Akane said shaking her head. "So are you two…"

"No, he's dead." Priss said, breathing deeply trying to calm herself. She started doing something that she hadn't done for years. She was starting to draw upon the soul of ice in an attempt to keep in control of herself.

"I-I'm sorry." Akane said, looking sadly and yet curiously at Priss.

"It's okay." Priss said, "I kept his memory alive with my music. I…I am seeing someone else now which I never thought I would do. Now…Now I'm going to lose him and everything else I worked so hard for because of her."

"I won't let her." Akane said in sympathy reaching out to squeeze Priss's shoulder in comfort.

"I…She knows who I really am and if it gets out it'll start all over again. The hatred, the rejection, all over something I had no control over. All because of a stupid curse!" Priss hissed painfully.

"C-Curse?" Akane asked, her face turning pale a little. "Y-You're using the soul of ice, aren't you?"

"Yes." Priss said simply, not wanting to go into detail about it.

"Y-You said Miles was your second love?" Akane asked nervously.

"He was the second guy I ever loved…The first was Ryouga Habiki." Priss said looking up into Akane's shocked face, "But he wasn't my second love, he was my third. I…My first love was a girl…A very beautiful, tomboy of a girl."

"Oh Priss…" Akane sighed sadly backing away from the bar.

BGC…BGC…BGC

Nene couldn't believe what she was seeing on the monitor in front of her, it was impossible. Magic just did not exist, it just wasn't real. There was no way a boy could turn into a duck while another turned into a pig while a girl turned into a cat while a middle aged man turned into a panda. All of them changed with cold water it sounded like according to the very sketchy files that she had hacked into surprisingly in the Old Tokyo area on someones personal computer. It seemed almost impossible that there was even a computer that even had the capabilities in that area still but when she did a search looking for any clues for Priss's odd behavior she had stumbled across a Nabiki Tendo's computer. The encryptions was a breeze for her to get by which landed her with a lot of strange information including a few videos as proof of it.

While it was hard believeing it, there was something even more hard to believe. There was a guy who turned into not an animal but a girl. More importantly, the girl looked exactly like a younger version of Priss with red hair. Then there was the video that was supposedly shot at a Christmas party…One where five girls including the redhead sung which left no doubt in Nene's mind of whose voice that was. It was one hundred percent Priss's voice.

"Th-This can't be true." Nene said shaking her head.

"Would it matter if it was?" A voice behind her asked startling Nene. Turning around Nene saw Sylia standing there with a nervous yet serious look on her face.

"But its impossible Sylia." Nene said shaking her head in disbelief.

"No Nene, it is not. My father experimented with a few samples of Jusenkyo water when he was in the first stages of research for boomers. I saw the effects of the water and…It was very disturbing." Sylia sighed.

"But if this is true…Then that would mean that Priss is a…Guy." Nene said going deeper into shock.

"No, it does not Nene." Sylia sighed, "Do you honestly think I would invite someone into the Knightsabers without first thouroughly investigating their history?"

"Well, no I guess not but then…You knew?" Nene gasped.

"Of course I knew, Nene. Priss wasn't born a girl but she is one now. She is one hundred percent female as you and I are. It doesn't matter what she was then, it matters who she is now." Sylia said.

"If all of this is true then Priss might be in even more danger then." Nene said worriedly, "We have to go help her."

"Hey Sylia." Nigel said walking into the room wiping grease off of his hands with a rag, "I finished the new hardsuit and motoslave for Priss. It has triple the battery life as well as a better AI interface."

"Thank you Nigel, remind me to give you a very nice reward when we get back." Sylia said.

"Get back?" Nene asked.

"Sylia." Mackie's voice called over the intercom, "Everything is loaded and the mobile command center is prepped and ready when you guys are."

"What's going on?" Nene asked.

"We have a job to do." Sylia said with a small smile.

"But what about Priss, we have to help her!" Nene said, very worried for Priss. Sure she may have been born a guy if all this was true…which in her book was doubtful…But Priss was still a Knight Saber, a member of their family and families stuck together.

"So you don't mind that Priss was born Ranma Saotome?" Sylia asked smirking.

"DAMN IT, SYLIA!" Nene growled, "There is a Genom Research Facility where Priss was heading. She could get in a lot of trouble."

"Am I late?" Lina asked walking into the room.

"Just in time actually." Sylia said, "Girls, get your nueral suits on we have work to do."


	6. Trouble

FOAMY: Damn it took you long enough to update…As if I care but…Damn…

CH33T4H: Yeah, Yeah, I'm sorry…I didn't get too many review for the last chapter and it made me kind of depressed.

FOAMY: Who cares how many review you got?

CH33T4H: I know I shouldn't but come on…That kind of sucked any way you look at it. Then I got the review from Tuisto and it helped me want to actually want to continue this story so thanks.

FOAMY: You are welcome but stop your bitching.

CH33T4H: I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Tuisto you jackass! And while I'm at it thanks everyone who reviewed. Please if you do like this story leave a review, even if a few words. It is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 5: Trouble

"This is great!" Akane called as she sat behind Priss holding on to her as the bike barreled down the streets at what was probably twice the speed limit.

Priss had to smile at Akane's reaction to the ride back to the Tendo Dojo. Ithad been so long since her first ride on a bike and while she loved bikes and riding she almost forgot how exciting it was to feel the freedom of it. All to soon though they skidded to a halt outside of the Dojo where Akane climbed off and took of the helmet handing it back to Priss.

"It really is great Akane, the first time I rode a bike it was like heaven. Miles taught me so much about them…" Priss said before sighing sadly.

"You really miss him, don't you?" Akane asked putting her hand on Priss's.

"Yeah, I do, but I've moved on. It doesn't mean that I love him any less though and it doesn't mean that…That I love you any less." Priss said turning her hand up to squeeze Akane's.

"I…I still love you to Ranma…Priss…I always will but I have a family now…And a new member on the way soon." Akane said smiling.

"Wh-What?" Priss stammered, "What if something happened…If you told me sooner I could have drove safer…"

"Relax." Akane giggled, "Ranma…I…I'm sorry that I never trusted you before but after everything that happened and looking back on it…I'm sorry but I'd trust you with my life now…I'm so sorry its too late though."

"You came back?" Tatewaki asked in relief as he walked out of the gate towards the two before kissing Akane then stood beside her hand in hand.

"Well I couldn't let a friend walk all the way here alone this late." Priss said.

"Tatewaki, have you seen Nabiki?" Kasumi asked stepping outside as well, "She…She's not here anywhere and after our argument…I'm scared she might have done something stupid."

"She…She threatened to blackmail Priss anyways." Akane said angrily.

"We know." Kasumi said, "We…Had words about it and Nabiki said it was all a bluff. She just wanted…Help with something."

"She wanted it enough to destroy someone elses life?" Akane almost growled, "The life of someone we owe so much to after everything that we did…"

"If she went where I think she did…I'm sorry." Priss said sadly avoiding everyone elses looks. "There is no way anyone could…"

"We know, Priss…" Kasumi said sadly, "I was…Afraid of that."

"Kasumi…" Priss said looking up at the girl fighting to hold back tears. Damn it, she still had a hard time dealing with stuff like this sometimes but it seemed so much worse with Kasumi. She knew it was stupid but maybe she could get to Nabiki before the mercenary girl got to the research facility. "I'll bring her back."

"You can't." Kasumi exclaimed starting to come towards Priss who was putting the helmet on. Tatewaki stopped her as Priss made her bike fishtail to face the opposite direction and raced off before anyone could stop her.

She knew this was completely wreckless and something that she shouldn't even do after what Nabiki did but…She guessed she had to understand a little. Though Priss knew better the Nabiki probably didn't. If they took Soun then he was all ready dead, there was no way of avoiding it.

Pulling to a stop a couple blocks before reaching her destination she grumbled to herself, not finding any sign of Nabiki. If she went in any farther then she would most likely run into some kind of security and the way things seemed to be around the area it would most likely be heavily armed boomers with orders of shoot to kill. She knew she should turn back but instead she pulled out her cell phone and tried to connect but it was too far out of range of any towers or…Or Genom was blocking any signals that wasn't theirs.

Cursing the phone she pushed her bike into an alley and behind a pile of garbage hoping no one would do anything to it. Looking around and not seeing anyone she began stripping her clothes off and pulling the nueral suit out and pulled it on before pulling her clothes back on over it. It wan't much but it would at least provide a little protection after Sylia upgraded them with some new material that made them still look exactly the same but provided a light armor with protection from light gunfire incase one of the hardsuits were damaged so hopefully it wouldn't cause any serious injuries to them. Taking the helmet she put it on though she wasn't sure if it was to protect from injury or anyone discovering who she was.

Slowly sneaking out of the dark alley she tried her best to stick to the shadows as she moved closer and closer to what was once the Kuno Mansion. Sighing in relief when saw someone duck into another alley very close to it. Ducking into the same alley she found Nabiki dressed in a black jacket zipped up and black denim jeans and running shoes.

"What are you doing here?" Nabiki asked sadly when she noticed Priss.

"I came to bring you back to the Dojo." Priss said quietly.

"Why…If I died then you wouldn't have to worry about your secret getting out." Nabiki said though it was easy to tell that she was on the verge of crying. Priss frowned when she noticed the small handgun Nabiki was carrying. The thing wouldn't hurt a glass window much less that a boomer.

"Beause the others are worried sick about you." Priss said. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened but Nabiki…You have to believe me, I've dealt with Genom enough to know what they do to their prisoners in places like this and it isn't pretty. I'm sorry but Nabiki…There is no way that your father is still alive."

"I'm the one who is sorry…But…I have to try, he's my father." Nabiki said.

"What do we have here, Brawn?" A male voice asked coming into the alley.

"Sci, I think we have a couple new specimens." Another voice said coming from behind the first. For some reason it sounded so familiar, but she couldn't place why. Then he stepped into what little light there was making Priss wish he never did…It was impossible…But there stood her former lover…There stood Miles in front of her.

"Stay away from us." Nabiki demanded leveling the gun at the first one and pulled the trigger. The bullet struck the man in the stomach causing him to double over for a moment before straightening back up with a glare at Nabiki, his eyes glowing red.

"Oh shit…" Priss gasped realizing just what the thing was, it was a boomer. But did that mean that the other one was to? If it was then why the hell was it wearing his face? Damn it, why was it wearing her Miles's face!

She didn't have long to dwell on it as the Miles look alike took advantage of her distraction and rushed forward. Priss felt a great pain in her stomach before gasping out and dropping to her knees before collapsing to the ground as darkness overtook her.


	7. Surprises

Chapter 6: Surprises

Priss groaned as she slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a dimly lit room with the sound of crying coming not to far away from her. Crawling slowly into a sitting position she saw Nabiki curled up in the corner of the room crying. The room itself didn't have any furniture or anything in it except for the weak light in the ceiling giving off what little light they had.

"Are you okay, Nabiki?" Priss asked as she crawled over to the girl to check on her.

"I-I'm so s-sorry…This is all m-my fault." Sobbed Nabiki.

"No it isn't." Priss said gathering the other girl into her arms and held her comfortingly. "If I didn't run off earlier…Maybe we could have talked more."

"I'm s-sorry." Nabiki repeated clutching at Priss's jacket.

"It really is okay, Nabs…You need to calm down though, we have to get out of here before they come to get us." Priss said, "If that happens…We won't be leaving."

"How do we get out of here?" Nabiki asked hoarsely.

"Let's check the door first." Priss said climbing slowly to her feet, still a little sore from that thing earlier. She froze as the memory came back to her, the memory of the face of the thing that attacked her. The face of her Miles.

"Are you okay?" Nabiki asked shaking Priss gently.

"Y-Yeah." Priss said a little shakily.

"You spaced out and wouldn't respond." Nabiki stated flatly, rubbing her eyes.

"It was just a memory…" Priss said turning away from Nabiki and examined the door. It didn't look like it was too highly secured but then again the prisoners they usually kept at these places were to weak to break free or fight against there captors. Even the strongest martial artists didn't stand much of a chance against one of their high class boomers as Ryouga…As he proved.

"Are you sure?" Nabiki asked, actually sounding concerned.

"I'm sure." Priss sighed, "Now stay quiet for a minute while I try and see if I hear anything."

Sighing she finished her examination and listened carefully for any noises outside but there weren't any. After a few moments she tried to gather up some confidence to try something that she hadn't done in so long but she just couldn't gain enough ki to blast the lock. She wasn't sure if it was from everything that has been happening along with the depression that it had been causing or if it was from lack of training in her ki abilities.

After several more tries, each one using a different emotion such depression, anger, frustration and hatred for the people who ruined her life. None of the attempts worked though, she was about to give up when that thing's image flashed in her mind again. She could see her love's face so clearly, then she started thinking about Ryouga as well as Akane. Finally she thought of the present, of Leon and the other Knight Sabers Sylia, Nene and Lina as well as Mackie, Dr. Raven a.k.a. Pops and Nigel. All of her friends and family as well as the man she loved dearly. Thinking about them she could feel her spirit growing lighter and felt like she could do anything if only she could see them again without being rejected.

Smiling as Priss decided on what emotion to try next she raised her finger to the lock on the door and concentrated. It was beyond difficult but she knew it was going to work, she had faith that it would. Slowly energy started gathering at her fingertip as she pointed it to he lock. Directing the energy into the lock Priss sent a small ki blast into the lock incinerating it without to much noise as the door swung open. She almost fell to the floor before Nabiki caught her and supported her until she caught her breath.

"Thanks Nabiki." Priss said softly as she regained her equilibrium and moved to stand on her own.

"Why did that cause you to almost faint? I remember you tossing those things around as if it was nothing." Nabiki asked.

"I gave up training to use anything like that…It's useless against boomers." Priss said. "Anyways lets get going before anyone comes looking for us."

"Great idea." Nabiki said as Priss led her out of the room. Once in the hallway they could see that it ran for a long ways in either direction. Most of the doors seemed barren except for the door to there cell and a few others which had folders hanging on them. Curious Nabiki picked up the folder on their door and read it aloud. "Test Subjects 09871 and 09872…Asagiri, Priscilla and Tendo, Nabiki. Awaiting processing."

"I don't know about you but I sure the hell am not waiting around to get processed." Priss said.

"Hold on a sec." Nabiki said walking over to another door and taking its folder. "Test Subject 08321, Saotome, Nodoka…Oh god, it's your mom."

"I doubt it Nabiki, it's way to much coincidence." Priss said though it was half hearted. She would love to see her mother again but she knew that these places just didn't operate that way. So called test subjects was lucky to last a few days if they were lucky.

"Let me check a few of these others." Nabiki said as she hurried to a few more of the doors leaving Priss with what was supposedly her mother's file. Opening it up to look herself she found a key card inside of the folder. Why the heck would they be stupid enough to do that, sure these places weren't exactly high security but this was just plain ludicrous.

"My dad is here to as well as some other missing people from Nerima." Nabiki said coming back excited, "We have to rescue them."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Nabiki. This is too easy…It feels like a trap." Priss said reluctantly.

"They already have us, why would they want to set up some stupid kind of trap like that." Nabiki said.

"We don't have time to argue about this." Priss said, "Fine…you open those rooms and I'll grab these."

"Thank you!" Nabiki cried glomping Priss before hurrying off to start opening doors letting people out of the rooms.

Priss couldn't help feeling a sense of foreboding as she opened a few rooms letting the people out who gathered into the hall. They all looked as if they were half starved and some seemed to have some trouble moving but they helped each other after thanking her. Going to the last door, the one she left to do last on purpose she took the keycard from the file and swiped it opening the door to her mother's room. Slowly Priss crept inside and found her mother lying on the ground in the corner. She looked like she was all skin and bones, as if the slightest touch would cause her to shatter.

Anger washed over Priss as she looked at the body of her mother, the woman wasn't dead but it didn't seem like she was too far off from it. Gently picking the woman up Priss carried her out in the hall where she met up with Soun and Nabiki.

"Is that really you Ranma?" Soun asked in surprise.

"My name is Priss, not Ranma, Mr. Tendo." Priss said.

"Of course, my apologies." Soun said sadly.

"We need to get out of here." Priss said.

"I know which way to go, I was still conscious when they brought me in but with this many people it will be pretty hard to sneak out." Soun said.

"Yeah…I was kind of thinking the same thing." Priss said handing Nodoka over to Soun, "Please…take care of her and lead everyone out."

"What about you?" Soun asked with concern.

"I…I'm going to make a distraction. I'll meet you back at the dojo." Priss said.

"You can't…" Nabiki started but was cut off before she could say anything else.

"Yes I can, make sure everyone gets out safe." Priss said, "I'll be fine."

"Ran…Priss, thank you." Soun said.

"Don't thank me, Tendo, thank your daughter there. It's because of her that you all were rescued." Priss said smiling at Nabiki, "Now go and make sure you take good care of her."

"I will." Soun said before turning to lead everyone quietly down the hall.

Sighing as she saw them leave Priss turned in the opposite direction straining to keep herself on her feet. She had done something else she hadn't done for years which had drained her considerably. She scanned each person's aura separately to make sure that there were no boomers hidden in the group. Surprisingly she was able to do and even more surprising there were no boomers. Everyone was human as far as she could tell.

She slowly started to increase her pace as she recovered from the strain of scanning everyone determined to make sure that everyone got out safely by making a huge distraction. She couldn't depend on martial arts to do it, she may not have been as good as she once was due to lack of training but she didn't lose everything as it transferred over to when she wore her hardsuit. Skill wasn't a question about it, it was almost impossible to fight a boomer hand to hand. Technology was needed to fight boomers, as they say it takes fire to fight fire or something like that. She needed a weapon or something to fight the boomers and make a distraction.

A muttered curse escaped her lips as she burst out a door and into the courtyard of Kuno's mansion and right in the middle of several boomers standing around in a semi circle around her as well as a few things that she wasn't sure was human or boomer. They looked human but looks could be deceiving when it came to disguised boomers. A quick aura scan didn't help either as it looked like human auras though something did seem off.

"Well hello love." A familiar voice said from behind her. "Long time no see."

Spinning around Priss found herself face to face with the thing wearing Miles likeness. It couldn't be him though could it? Miles was dead, he couldn't be standing here…Not with Genom.

"No kiss?" Miles asked in mock hurt tone of voice.

"You son of a bitch, how dare you try to pretend to be him!" Priss growled.

"Pretend…I'm not pretending to be anything love. I'm Miles, saved from the brink of death by someone who really wants to speak with you. Someone I owe everything to." Miles said with an evil smirk as he moved a little to the side to reveal someone else standing there. Someone else who should have been dead, Mason.


End file.
